Statistical Machine Translation (SMT) system corresponds to a machine translation system that enables a user to translate linguistic sentences from a first language to a second language. The SMT system is generally trained using a sample corpus prior to using the SMT system for translating the sentences. The sample corpus may include a plurality of sentences in a first language and corresponding translated sentences in a second language. Size of the sample corpus (i.e. number of sentences in the sample corpus) may be deterministic of an efficiency of the SMT system.